Interrogation
by Ciya
Summary: Special Agent Hendrickson interrogates Sam. Tag for 'Folsom Prison Blues'.


_In 'Folsom Prison Blues' we saw Hendrickson interrogating Dean or at least trying to before his Public Defender showed up. So I got to thinking - what about Sam? And out pops this idea about Hendrickson interrogating Sam._

**Interrogation**

"Sam Winchester," Hendrickson said happily as he and his partner walked into the interrogation room. Sam looked up with a frown, his clasped hands nervously bouncing up and down causing the handcuffs to clink against the table. "We finally meet."

Sam tilted his head, "and you are?"

"Special Agent Victor Hendrickson and my partner Special Agent Marc Reid."

"Ahh." He tapped his fingers against the table. "So…how are those two SWAT guys?"

"Embarrassed." Sam grinned. "Jason Michaels," stated Hendrickson.

"Who?" Sam asked in a confused tone shifting his eyes back and forth between Hendrickson and Reid.

"Since we are on the subject of Milwaukee I thought you might like to know the name of the man your brother murdered," Hendrickson said smugly while looking through a file he had placed on the table.

"He didn't murder anybody."

"What about your girlfriend, Jessica Moore?"

Sam looked down at the table and took a deep breath before looking back up at Hendrickson, "what does Jess have to do with this?"

"Your brother murdered her."

Sam abruptly stood up, his handcuffs stopping him from moving very far. "What in the hell are you talking about?"

Hendrickson put his hands flat on the table and leaned over, "your brother set the fire in your apartment to cover up the fact that he killed your girlfriend. I'm still trying to figure out if you helped him or not."

Sam's mouth open and closed as he tried to come up with a suitable cutting reply. "What in the hell crawled up your ass and died, Agent Hendrickson? My brother didn't kill Jess, she died in an electrical fire."

"How many times did you have to tell yourself that before you started to believe it?" asked Hendrickson. "I've checked the report filed by the Palo Alto Fire Department. According to them the fire started in the ceiling. I've looked at pictures of the other apartments in the building and do you know what I noticed?"

"What."

"There are no ceiling fixtures in the area where the fire supposedly started. So explain to me how a fire started in a ceiling fixture that did not exist. And if you are going to mention electrical wiring don't even bother, I had the blue-prints checked and there are no electrical raceways in that area either. In my experience that leaves arson. So I started thinking, who would want to kill two college students? Or in your case, one particular college student…who would want Jessica dead? Dean Winchester. I bet he asked you to leave school and travel with him before your girlfriend unexpectedly died." If looks could kill Hendrickson thought he would have exploded in flames with the look that Sam Winchester gave him. But he could also tell that this line of questioning wasn't getting him anywhere and if he was going to get this kid to flip on his brother he was going to have to try another tactic. He looked through the file on the table.

Breathing hard, Sam forced himself to sit back down and he closed his eyes. He placed his hands flat on the table and took a couple of deep breaths trying to calm himself before he managed to get a charge of assault and battery on a Federal Official added to the breaking and entering charges. "You can insinuate anything you like Agent Hendrickson," he said opening his eyes again, "but everything comes down to the evidence and in the end you have no evidence to support your claim."

"I see that higher education of yours comes in handy." Sam shrugged his shoulders. "But it won't save your brother from the death penalty in Wisconsin and Missouri."

"Gunning for a promotion Agent Hendrickson?" Sam leaned back in his chair and stared at Hendrickson.

"No, but I am trying to stop your brother from killing more innocent people. Let's start with the killings in St. Louis. Rebecca and Zach Warren were your friends so why didn't you stop your brother from killing Emily and attempting to kill Rebecca?" Sam sat staring straight ahead not saying a word. "Okay, how about the attempted bank robbery at the City Bank of Milwaukee. Who's idea was it and how did you two ingratiate yourselves with Ronald Reznick?" Sam glanced up at Hendrickson for a minute before staring straight ahead again. "Okay don't talk to me but within the week you two are going to Milwaukee where your brother will be put on trial for murder. And you, well I'd prefer a murder charge but I'll settle for aiding and abetting." Hendrickson bent down and looked directly into Sam's eyes. "Do you really want to spend the rest of your life in prison for something your brother did? You're 23 years old, help me, tell me why your brother killed those people so I can put in a good word. You could possibly be out on parole by the time you're 50. Sam your loyalty is admirable but wasted on Dean. Think of yourself, put yourself first this time. Tell me Sam, why did your brother kill those people?"

Sam sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "They were Death Eaters."

"Death Eaters?" Confused, Hendrickson stood up and glanced over at his partner. "He killed those people because they were '_Death Eaters_'?"

"Yeah, like in Harry Potter. He waved his magic wand, said '_Avada Kedavra_', and they fell down dead. It's the only way to kill Death Eaters."

"Very funny Sam," Hendrickson said in a pissed off tone.

"Hey you asked," he grinned while looking up at Hendrickson, "it isn't my fault you don't like the answer."

"Sam you are skating on thin ice here," he threatened.

"Threaten all you like Hendrickson, I'm not flipping on my brother. He didn't kill Jess or any other human being." Sam stood up, "so I suggest you go find somebody else to harass because we are done here!"

"We are through when I say we are through Sam!" yelled Hendrickson, "sit down…" a knock at the door interrupted him and a Little Rock police officer walked into the room. "What do you want?"

"The Detention Center van is leaving in 15 minutes and we need to get him ready," the officer said pointing at Sam.

"Fine," said Hendrickson as the officer unlocked the cuffs securing him to the table and handcuffed Sam's arms behind his back him before leading him out of the room. "Next time we meet Winchester, you and your brother will be in shackles heading to Milwaukee."

Sam was lead down a long corridor to a room with benches along the walls. The officer led him over an empty spot at one of the benches. "Dean, are you okay?" he asked when his brother looked up at him and grinned.

"I'm doing great Sammy, how about you?" asked Dean while the officer locked ankle cuffs around Sam's ankles, uncuffed his wrists and cuffed them in front to a long chain attached to the ankle cuffs. The officer then pushed Sam down onto the bench and left the room.

"Fine. Hendrickson is trying to get me to say that you killed Jess."

"That son of a bitch!" Dean rubbed his face. "I'm sorry man."

"It isn't your fault Dean. He's just fishing, he's hoping to piss me off enough to turn on you."

"I'm an expert at pissing you off Sammy, he doesn't stand a chance," grinned Dean.

Sam snorted, "you're definitely right about that." He held up his hands, checking the length of the chain and then looked at his brother's chain. "I'm taller than you, why do you get a longer chain?" An officer came into the room and ordered the occupants to stand up and follow him outside.

"Because I'm adorable," Dean grinned. Sam rolled his eyes as they walked out of the room, down another corridor and out into the courtyard where the Detention Center van was parked.

"Name, surname first," asked the guard.

"Winchester, Sam." The guard check his list, nodded to the other guard and Sam was prodded up into the van.

"Name, surname first."

"Winchester, Dean."

_**FIN**_


End file.
